falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zap-City
The post-war ruins of Zapata, Texas now turned into a seedy, border saloon town. The Authority in the town is held by a gang of mercenaries known as the Houston Hellions and their mysterious boss, Stonewall. History When all hell broke lose and the world decided it would be a good idea to nuke each other, the small border town of Zapata also had its own version of chaos break loose. The town in the hours after the war was flooded with a sea of refugees, Mexicans heading North and American heading South. Each thinking that the other their direction was safer, they were both wrong. Mexico's flimsy government had collapsed and along with it the military that kept order in central and southern Mexico, those few American military units that were caught south of the border either made a bee-line for the border or hunkered down and prepared to wait out the coming chaos. Either way all semblance of control in Mexico evaporated as cartels, gangs later military units began to assert their own forms of control over the region they controlled. Up north the same sort of situation occurred except with a lot more radiation and destruction. The town of Zapata fell into chaos as the towns police collapsed under the pressure of trying to keep order in a crowded town, and soon the refugees were looting stores trying to get food and other supplies and then as they ran out of stores they began to kill each other as the fought over scraps of food. This pattern continued for decades as the town devolved into a series of warring gangs, packs of savage survivors and groups of cannibals. All in the quest to survive in the town. By the time 2200 had rolled around the town had been in a constant state of chaos since the start of the war in 2077, over one hundred years prior. That's when a fierce group of mercenaries from up north appeared in 2220, they were called the Houston Hellions named and they were led by their leader Stonewall. Stonewall quickly set himself and his gang up in the towns old court house and began what became known as the cleansing on Zapata. Going after each gang and group at a time the Hellions either brought the various groups of the town under their control or killed them. By the time the cleansing had ended a year later the Hellions had wiped out; the cannibals, the various gangs and brought the small communities of survivors under their control. Then under the careful directions of Stonewall the town was rebuilt, the main thoroughfare of the town was soon cleaned of rubble and bodies and made to look some what presentable. Representatives of the Hellions quickly spread into the wastes and began to round up interested investors, eager to invest their money in developing the town into something of a border metropolis. Soon the streets of Zap-City (as it was so renamed) were lined with supply stores, selling everything from firearms to chems, these stood alongside saloons, gambling houses and of course brothels. Every aspect of the town was devoted to the town's growing entertainment industry, even the town's old football field was cleared to allow for horse racing, which quickly became one of the town's most popular attractions. The town had a thriving night life and quickly became to the go to spot for gamblers, pimps, drunks and all manner of low lifes that were spread across the wasteland to get their usual fix. With the authority and saftey of the town maintained by the Hellions. Attractions & Business *'Zap-City Racetrack: '''For those willing to place their money on the intelligence and speed of an animal this is the place to go. Races include everything from horses, brahmin, dogs and even geckos! *'Big Mike's Firearms: 'Want to get rid of that annoying dog? Wanna protect your family and property from intruders? Wanna kill someone? Come and get all the tools you'll need for the job, everything from a small .22 to a powerful Fat Man are available at Big Mike's, come and see our selection of fine firearms today!. *'Lily's Lasers and Energy Weapons: 'Killing people is a messy business, why splatter them across the wall when you can turn them into a nice neat pile of ash or goo? Save yourself the clean up and come to Lily's for a more refined kind of killing. *'Samson's Bulk Goods: 'We carry all the supplies a traveling waster, caravan or mercenary could need! Everything from your favorite pre-war canned goods to stimpaks and Med-X come check us out! *'Pancho Villa's Casino & Hotel: 'A Great place to spend the day! We have slot machines, blackjack, Poker, Texas Hold 'Em, Baccarat, Roulette and of course Liar's Dice. For those high rollers out there, come down and take part in our Russian Roulette table where we pit two stinking vagrants against each other in a dangerous game of Russian Roulette. *'The Card House: 'We offer all the same games of Pancho Villa's for a more budgeted gambler. *'Rio Grande Motel: 'A cheap, inexpensive place to hold up for the night for those heading into Tamaulipas! However we recommend that all guests keep their doors locked at night and to shut them firmly when checking out, we're tired of chasing out squatters. Thank You. *'Zap-City Clinic: 'When your done killing your liver, come here to get a quick checkout by our trained team of doctors. We provide confidential checkouts and provide care for all manner of Venereal Diseases and infections. We also are available in an emergecny to help revive patients who had a bit too much fun the night before. Make sure to wipe your feet on the way in! *'Booker's Luscious Women: 'Tired of spending your nights alone? Tired of all your friends bragging about how much action they get while you get squat, come to Booker's and we'll make your sex life the envy of all your friends! We cater to all customers. *'Executive Solutions Incorporated: '''You need some trained, hardened killers to help guard your caravan? Need a private army? Want a private army? Need some extra guns to fight your war? We can provide all that and more provided you got the caps. Government The government of Zap-City revolves around the Hellions. They patrol the streets, keep order and in a few cases crack some skulls when the ocassion requires it. However the actual security of the town is something to be questioned. Every so often a few people will disappear from their hotel rooms, casinos and so on. No one really thinks too much about it due to the town rather shifty populace and customers. However what no one could guess is where the disappeared people actually end up. You see out in the Cattle Country, there is this massive silver mine that is run by the remnants of a pre-war company. Known as Mesa Plata the mine is worked by prisoners sent by the towns surrounding the mine and in exchange these towns get a cut of all the silver that is mined and refined. The Hellions learned of this place during their many expeditions into the wasteland to find new business and thus saw the perfect oppoutunity to make some serious cash. Thus they keep an eye out for big, burly customers who look like they would work well, kidnap them after their night of debauchery, drug them and haul them off to Mesa Plata. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Texas